My dose of courage for punkchickwithbluestreaks
by SykeKaosDuchannesLerae
Summary: This is a Seth one shot for punkchickwithbluestreaks! Enjoy!


I was looking out the window, thinking and keeping to myself as usual, when I heard someone call me.

"Even." Paul called from his spot on the couch.

I rolled my eyes and ignored the couch potato.

"Evan Rose." Another eye roll and more ignoring.

"Evangeline Rose Greyrain!" he hollered.

My eyes snapped to his face, nobody ever called me by my full name unless they meant business.

"Yes?" I asked, my voice small and quiet in the wake of his outburst.

"Jacob just called, said he wasn't going to be able to make it tonight. His dad wants to go over to the Swan's place and watch the game." He said.

"Oh, okay. Thank you for telling me." I replied, slightly put out that Jacob had bailed on me again.

"Hey, Paul, what time is it?" I asked, watching the rain roll down the window.

"It's ten." He responded, his eyes never leaving the game that was playing on my brothers forty two inch HD TV.

"'Kay, well I'm going to bed." I called, to which he responded with a grunt.

I walked up the stairs, my black boots clunking heavily against the wood floor.

When I got to my bedroom, I quickly changed into an old t-shirt and some Sophies. I sat down in front of my vanity mirror and began brushing my long, pin straight brown hair, my chocolate brown orbs watching as the brush brought a bright gleam to my long locks.

When I was finished brushing my hair, I stopped and just looked at myself in the mirror.

My heart shaped face and sharp cheekbones made me look even more boney than I already was, not that it was hard. I was about as tall and thin as a stick, but I did have a little bit of curve where it counted. My coppery skin shun in the light and my constantly flushed cheeks made it look like I was always blushing, which with my clumsiness came in handy.

My full berry lips and dark lashes were envied by a few of the girls on the rez, but it didn't matter. On me these assets were useless.

Sighing at the pointlessness of it all, I walked over, turned out the light, and crawled under the covers.

It didn't take long for me to fall asleep, or start dreaming. I didn't dream often, but when I did they were always nightmares about my parents. Things that would cause me to wake up shaking, and tonight was one of the worst.

I could feel the pain, and here them screaming at me.

"Evangeline!" they yelled.

Again, and again.

"Evangeline, Evangeline." I was shaking now.

No, somebody was shaking me.

I sat up suddenly, looking around my room wildly for the father who had moments ago been about to strike me again.

"Evangeline, it was only a dream. Just a dream." I only knew one person who called me by my full name at all times.

"Seth, it was so awful." I cried, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and burying my face in his broad chest.

His arms snaked around my waist, and before I knew it I was sitting in his lap, letting him rock me like a baby.

"I know, but it's alright." He whispered. We stayed like that late into the night. Me crying into his chest and him rocking me while he whispered sweet nothings into my ear.

I don't know when I fell asleep; I just know that when I woke up I was extremely warm. I opened my brown eyes and smiled slightly when they rested on the sweet boy beside me.

He looked so cute, and so vulnerable when he was asleep. I didn't want to wake him, but I wanted to see his warm brown eyes light up with that fire of his.

As if he'd read my thoughts, his eyes flew open and he smiled that breathtaking smile.

"Good morning, Evangeline." He mumbled stretching.

"Good morning." I replied quietly.

"I should probably climb back out the window and come in through the door like a normal person, huh?" he asked, smirking at me.

"That's probably a good idea if you don't want me grounded for life." I joked easily.

"'Kay, see ya in a few." He said, before bounding over and jumping out the window.

When he first started coming over to comfort me, I used to dash to the window and make sure he was alright. I'd finally gotten used to it, but I still felt the occasional need to check.

Stretching, I threw back the comforter and headed down stairs for breakfast with the pack.

When I sat down at the island, I received a hello from all the members of the pack and a kiss on the head from Emily. She dumped some scrambled eggs on my plate just as Seth burst through the door.

"You're running a little late today, did you sleep in?" Sam asked.

"You could say that." He responded before turning and winking at me.

I blushed a dark red and turned my face away, hoping to not be caught.

By the look on Emily's face, that wasn't going to happen.

I continued to eat my eggs, staring at the floor as I did, so the look Emily sent Sam went unnoticed by me.

Well, at least until Sam gave the rest of the pack the same look and the started up with the catcalls.

"So, Evan and Seth? Never thought I'd see the day." Paul howled, rolling on the couch in laughter with Jacob.

My face was now on fire, but when I looked at Seth, I was surprised to see anger sparking in his warm brown eyes.

"You got a problem with it, Paul?" he asked, his voice cold.

"No, because I know you haven't even got the guts to tell her how you feel yet. Have you?" Paul grinned.

I could see Seth was starting to shake, but the others were too busy laughing to notice, so I ran over and placed my hand on his arm.

"No, Seth, don't do it. You know they're just being idiots." I whispered.

"Better listen to your little girlfriend. Wouldn't want you to get hurt." Paul howled with laughter.

I felt the anger leak into me. Paul had always been a complete jerk to everybody and I had just about had it, when I saw the hurt expression in Seth's eyes, I snapped.

"Paul, shut the hell up! Just because you're jealous because you're now the only loser in the pack who doesn't have a girl, doesn't give you the right to be a total and complete jerk." I screeched, glaring at the older male.

Everyone seemed to have stopped and was now staring at me. I felt my sudden moment of courage slip away and I hid behind Seth.

"Holy Hell, I've never heard her stand up to anybody like that." Jacob whispered, and before I could blink again they were all applauding me.

I blushed, again, and hid behind Seth even further.

"Evangeline, can I talk to you outside." Seth asked, looking at me hopefully.

"Yes." I whispered following him outside.

"Did you mean what you said back there? About me having a girl?" he asked, looking at his feet.

"I.. I don't know." I responded meekly.

"Evangeline, listen, I really like you. No scratch that, I love you. I know you've been wondering about how I know when you have those nightmares. The simple answer is because you're my imprint." He smiled at me, his big brown eyes lit up with a fire I'd never seen before.

I don't know where the spark of courage came from, and I was starting to wonder if it came from Seth himself, when I stood up on my toes and kissed him.

It was a sweet and quick kiss, but it got the message across.

"My Evangeline." He whispered, wrapping his arms around my skinny waist.

"My dose of courage." I giggled, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.


End file.
